Conventional electronic devices such as a server or router have a central processing unit. As speeds of the central processing unit increase, the temperature of the processing unit may also increases. If the heat generated by the operation of the processing unit is not dissipated, the processing unit may shut down or burn out. Conventionally, external air is introduced through a cooling fan to generally cool the processing unit. However, reducing the temperature of the processing unit in a specific internal area is problematic.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.